1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor testing device, and, in-particular, to a semiconductor testing device which is suitable for use in testing of a semiconductor chip and semiconductor device (which will be generically referred to as a to-be-tested device or a semiconductor device, hereinafter) each having spherical connection terminals.
Recently, a high-density, high-speed and miniaturized semiconductor device is required for many applications. In order to respond to this requirement, a mounting method in which a plurality of semiconductor chips, not sealed in a package (so-called bare chips), or a plurality of semiconductor devices, each having a BGA (Ball Grid Array) structure, are directly mounted on a circuit substrate come into use.
In such a mounting method, for example, if one of a plurality of bare chips or a plurality of semiconductor devices arranged to form an apparatus has a defect, the entire apparatus is defective. Accordingly high reliability is required for each bare chip or each semiconductor device.
Therefore, testing of particular bare chips or semiconductor devices so as to ensure that the bare chips or semiconductor devices function normally is important.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, various testing methods for testing a non-resin-sealed bare chip or a resin sealed semiconductor device having spherically projecting spherical connection terminals at the bottom surface thereof have been proposed and used. Hereinafter, each of a non-resin-sealed bare chip and a resin-sealed semiconductor device will be generically referred to as a `semiconductor device`.
When an electrical operational test of such a semiconductor device is performed, a probe of a testing device is placed in contact with the spherical connection terminals. Therefore, it is necessary that a test of electrical connection is performed in a condition in which deterioration of the spherical connection terminals is negligible. Further, the test should have high reliability at low cost.
One semiconductor testing method in the related art, for example, uses a semiconductor testing socket. When the semiconductor testing socket is used, an electrical operational test of a semiconductor device is performed using a probe. In this testing method, a testing substrate, on which a plurality of probes are arranged at positions corresponding to the positions of the plurality of spherical connection terminals formed on the bottom surface of the semiconductor device, is used. The projecting ends of these probes are caused to directly contact the spherical connection terminals, respectively, so as to perform the test.
This semiconductor testing socket has the plurality of probes arranged corresponding to the arrangement of the plurality of spherical connection terminals of the semiconductor device. Each probe has bent portion which is bent to a U-shape. When the probe is pressed onto a respective one of the spherical connection terminals of the semiconductor device, the bent portion of the probe is deformed, and thus, possible damage to the spherical connection terminal is reduced.
However, when electrical testing of a semiconductor device is performed using the above-described probe testing method, the heights of the spherical connection terminals vary. Thereby, a case may occur where connection between the projecting end of the probe and the spherical connection terminal is not sufficient. As a result, the testing accuracy may be degraded.
Further, even though each probe has the U-shaped bent portion, when the projecting end of the probe contacts the spherical connection terminal, the spherical connection terminal, made of solder, may be deformed.